Seems Like Yesterday
by Miles Twist
Summary: It's Fred and George's 30th Birthday, George misses Fred more than ever, so he speaks to him. I'm not great at summaries, this is a one shot and a song fic - Hurt by Christina Aguilera.


Seems Like Yesterday

Disclaimer: I don't own Fred or George Weasley or anything else mentioned in this story that is the possession of J.K. Rowling.

A/N I'm really sorry that it's this short but I didn't want to drag it out, it's just one scene and I really hope you all cry while reading this because it's just so sad, even if I am an awful writer. It's based on the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera, it's for a challenge. Enjoy!

The party was in full swing, family and friends had all gathered around for Fred and George's 30th Birthday party, George had insisted they put Fred's name on the banners too; he was still 30 even if he wasn't there to celebrate it.

"I'm just going out for some air, I'll be back soon." George winked at his wife and made for the door at the end of the room. Stepping out onto the balcony he felt the cold air grip his face as he adjusted to the cold. He was glad the April showers hadn't hit else he'd be stood in the pouring rain. He closed the door behind him, making sure it was shut before turning and leaning on the balcony.

"So, Freddie! Their all talking about us in there, we're thirty now, almost old." George looked up to the sky, staring at the stars, wondering which of the brightly shining orbs above him was his brother. "I know we don't speak a lot anymore but the kids are growing up, Fred's getting so tall, he looks like you, and me I suppose." The sides of Georges mouth shot into a small grin as he recalled the mix-up's they used to get into.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face, I miss you so much, it feels weird to think that you're not helping me with the experiments anymore. You left a hole in my heart Fred, what did you do that for, I already had a hole in my head." He stood trying to keep a straight face but his eyes were sad, tears were forming quickly. "What I wouldn't give to hear your voice again, Fred, days go by and I'm broken inside but I don't show it on the outside, I coped, I managed for the family but there are days I just want to break down and cry, it's so hard without you here."

"Remember when we tried pushing Percy into that pyramid in Egypt, if only eh?" The tears had started falling, uncontrollably down his face, splashing off his cheeks onto his wrists which had his head resting on them. "They all make it look so easy, letting go, getting on with their lives but you're a part of everything I do, you always were and I can't do anything without you. What I wouldn't give to have one more chance to look into your eyes and see you looking back at me." Wiping tears off his face and wrists he sat down on the rocking chair at the side of the balcony.

"I know I talk to you a bit and I've never said this before but if I could go back and swap places with you, let you live and die instead, I would without a doubt but I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone else. They all hurt but they'll never hurt as much as I do. You're my twin, being a twin makes it hard to function alone. I never got to see you grow up, never got to meet the wife. I hope I'm making you proud down here Freddie, I wish you were here with me." He didn't care about the tears anymore, he needed his brother, he needed Fred to come and hold him while he cried. "I love you Fred, I never really said it while we were together, and it seemed a silly thing to say at the time didn't it? Why would we just bring that up in a conversation, 'oh I love you Fred', 'love you too Georgie!' It never really crossed my mind that I'd lose you so soon. If I'd have known I'd tell you whenever I got the opportunity."

"Mum said I should write you a letter, she said it might help me let go a bit. I can't do that, I can't let go, why would I want to do that? You're the other half of me, I feel so lost without you here. Freddie I need you, come back? Let me see you one more time, just to know you're okay, so I know that you're doing well wherever you are. If I had one more chance I'd tell you how much I've missed you, I know I tell you every time we speak but I need to tell you to your face." He took a locket out of this pocket, "I got you a present, and I know it's not much but it's only 30, we've got more special occasions to come yet. It's a locket, it has a photo of you and me in, and I have one too." He pulled an identical locket from underneath his shirt. "I'll put it by your grave tomorrow, I couldn't face it today I'm sorry, I spent half the night crying last night at the thought of going through this day without you, I do it every year."

"You must think I'm stupid for crying but whenever I think about you I get so emotional." Angelina slid the door across, "Are you coming back in baby? People are asking about you, they think you've run away." She laughed but then turned to see his tear stained shirt and red cheeks she quickly closed the door again and knelt before him. "I hope you're okay, I know it's a silly thing to say but you know he's looking down on you now and he'll be the proudest twin up there. I'll see you inside." She kissed his forehead before returning inside.

"She understands, sometimes I think she's the only one that does. I think she wanted you really, she wanted to marry the good looking one of us but instead she got left with the prat." He placed the locket back in his chest pocket and looked up at the sky one last time, "I best go back inside, mum'll go mad if she thinks I'm ignoring the guests. See you tomorrow Freddie." With that he blew a kiss into the sky and went back into the party surrounded by loved ones, nobody questioned the wet patches, they understood and wanted to preserve George's dignity. 

A/N – I've never cried while writing a story before, I don't think I cried this much at Deathly Hallows part 2, that's a lie but seriously I cried so much writing this, it was probably the thought rather than the actual writing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
